


Shadow in the Light

by Panda_Dear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdinand worries about Hubert for 1000 words, First Aid, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Injuries, but like nothing extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Dear/pseuds/Panda_Dear
Summary: He was the sun. Bright, and joyous, and so very warm.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 50





	Shadow in the Light

He was the sun. Bright, and joyous, and so very warm.   
He would place his hand on his cheek, and it would be warm on his cold skin. He would smile, and suddenly all the walls he spent years building crumbled down.  
When he felt lost at sea, he would always be there to guide him back home, back to him.   
Every time he fell, he was there to catch him.   
“Hubert, are you alright?” He had stumbled during training. That was it, it nothing to worry about. But it was to him. “You… You haven’t been sleeping have you?” He had dropped the lance, and Hubert had thought about scolding him, but he couldn’t seem to speak. His head was swimming, and he could hardly stand. He felt arms wrap around him and it seemed that was all it took for his legs to give out. “Goddess- Hubert!” He sounded so worried. He cared.  
Ferdinand cared about him.   
Hubert didn’t want to acknowledge the small pang that he felt in his heart, the small blush that spread across his face. It was because he was sick. That’s it, he was tired and sick and he most certainly didn’t have to think about any of this right now.   
“I’m fine…” He grasped onto his arms, not bothering to meet his worried gaze. “I just need sleep.”   
“I would say! Come on, let me help you- “  
“I’m fine, Ferdinand.”  
“Hubert, I am not leaving you alone right now.” What was that in his voice? It wavered.   
“I… okay…” He whispered, not wanting to admit it, but… but he was glad he cared so much. He had carried him back to his room, and Hubert had never truly realized just how capable Ferdinand was. He had supported most of his weight on the way back to the dorms, but Ferdinand had lifted him like it was nothing to carry him up the stairs. If he had the strength, he would had protested. He did, softly, but if Ferdinand heard, he didn’t care. As soon as he was placed on the bed, he had fallen asleep, and awoken to find his ally asleep in his desk chair. 

Hubert was a shadow. He stayed in the dark, followed those who lead, and Ferdinand led him to new heights. He lit up the dark he hid in, pulled him into his light.   
He flinched away from the cloth pressed to his cut lip, the rough fabric uncomfortable against the fresh wound.   
“What happened to you?” His voice was so soft, so gentle, just like the hands that attempt to patch the new injuries.   
“I can’t tell you that…” In truth, he had set out on a mission that he probably shouldn’t have, but… but it was an order, and he would follow orders.   
“If… if you insist, but…” A single hand cupped his cheek, “But please just let me know the next time so I can be prepared to patch you up in the middle of the night.”  
“You will become weaker if you do not get enough slee-”  
“I want to.”   
“Oh…” He stared into honey eyes, filled with… with a soft pain. It twists in Hubert’s chest, an emotion he can’t decipher at the moment. There’s a long moment of silence as Ferdinand gently brings the damp cloth back up to his face, wiping softly away the dried blood. He’s looking at him with such a fondness, and he knows he doesn’t deserve it. Ferdinand shouldn’t be wasting it on him, he’s something far better than him, something-   
“I wish your lip wasn’t hurt.”   
“Yes, so do I- “  
“Because I truly wish to kiss you.”   
So Hubert did. It hurt; he felt the pain explode across his lips but couldn’t care when Ferdinand was kissing him back like he was someone worthy of him. He couldn’t care when he tasted his own blood on his lips, curled his hands in sunset locks to pull him deeper in. He couldn’t care when he was losing his breath, or perhaps he was stealing it from him. Ferdinand pulled away, blood smeared across his lips and Hubert felt the pain return. Hubert moved a hand, wiped away the blood from his lips, staring into his eyes that stared back with such an honest intensity.   
“Can I- “  
“Please.” Ferdinand whispers, letting Hubert pull him back in for another feverish kiss. He shifted out of his own seat, letting Hubert pull him closer and into his lap. Letting Hubert pull his head back, to kiss and bite at his neck. Letting him leave smears of blood across his collarbone, before his mouth finds his again. He tasted the floral tea Ferdinand adored, tasted the honey he sweetened it with. He tasted the copper of the blood, and the pain was still there, the ever-present dull buzz that made him flinch. He tried to hide it, to pull Ferdinand back in, but all he does is pull back further.   
“You’re hurt.” Is all he whispers, before he shifts away and back into his own chair. “I don’t want to hurt you more.”   
“Maybe I like it.”   
“Oh.” A pause, “Oh.” Hubert’s pulling him back, sighing softly when he feels Ferdinand settle into his lap.   
“Hm.” Hubert hums, wiping his thumb through the trails of blood littering Ferdinand’s porcelain skin, “It suits you…” He moves, nipping softly at his neck as he peppers light kisses. Ferdinand’s hands move from Hubert’s shoulders to the front of his uniform, beginning to unbutton the jacket. Hubert pushes his hands out of the way, but they only move to his own jacket. As he undoes the final button, he pushes it off Ferdinand’s shoulder, moving aside the loose undershirt to plant bloody kisses to the pale skin he exposes. He feels a small push on his own shoulder, pulls back just long enough to let eager hands pull off his uniform before he dives back to nibble small marks into flawless skin. He hears Ferdinand’s breathing speed up, feels his chest rise and fall under his touch. With a particularly hard bite, he feels him shiver in his arms.   
“Hubert, wait.” He stops, looking up at Ferdinand. He avoids eye contact, shifting away from his slightly. “I… I don’t want to… to be just this…”   
“Oh Ferdinand…” He grabs his chin, golden eyes meeting his own, “You never were just this.” 

Light cannot exist without dark. We would not fear the darkness if we did not have the light, would not know the light if we did not understand the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing something like this!! I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
